


White Lilies

by taragraceknowles



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taragraceknowles/pseuds/taragraceknowles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana live together in an apartment. Santana has shocking news that will change their lives. *Will contain a few sexual scenes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever & Always

"Love must face reality if it is to survive."

-Loretta Livingstone,  _Jumping in the Puddles of Life_

* * *

Brittany came home to her New York City apartment after she finished her job as a kindergarten teacher at Creek Falls Elementary. She loved her job as a kindergarten teacher; she had a natural child-like personality and she related so well to the children. She was always able to make them smile and laugh while still teaching them the basics of writing and coloring. She walked up the stairs to her second-floor apartment and opened up the door to walk inside. She set her bag and her keys on the kitchen counter as she peered around the corner to look for Santana. Santana was sitting on the sofa, looking like she had just been crying.

“Santana? What's wrong?” Brittany asked in a concerned voice, quickly coming over to sit next to Santana. She stroked Santana’s soft, black hair as she waited for an answer.

Santana paused a minute before answering; what she was about to say was huge news and she wasn't sure how Brittany was going to take it. She nervously opened her mouth as she began to respond. “I.. you know how about month ago we were apart?” she began. 

Brittany nodded. Her and Santana were broken up after high school because they had drifted apart from not being able other see each other very often. About a month ago, they reunited and entered a better-than-ever relationship as if nothing had happened. 

“Well, during that time.. I was with Puck. And don't get me wrong, I'm still a straight up lesbian,” she smirked. “But I was at a party, and he was there, and I got really drunk,” she continued as her face dropped. “I still find it hard to believe _myself_ , but Puck and i hooked up..” she finished, waiting to see what Brittany’s reaction would be.

Brittany's eyes widened, obviously not prepared for the news she had just received. “Thanks for telling me,” she said fairly quickly, not wanting Santana to think she was mad or anything. She sat back on the sofa as she processed the news. 

“There's more,” Santana sighed. “I.. I'm pregnant.” She said dryly as her eyes flickered. She knew there was no point in dragging it out; Brittany needed and deserved to know. 

Brittany's eyes widened even more and she shifted her eyes to the other side of the room, unintentionally resting them on an old picture of her and Santana together at prom during their days at McKinley High School. 

“I want you to know that I wasn't cheating on you, because it was while we were split up,” Santana added.

Brittany looked at Santana again and nodded. She knew Santana would never cheat on her, and she knew that Santana would never try to hurt her either. 

Santana's eyes started to water. “I understand if you don't want to be with me-”

“Santana, I would never leave you,” Brittany interrupted her. “I love you, pregnant or not,” she added with a smile.

Santana smiled back at her and gave a small laugh. She carefully wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned over to hug Brittany. “Thank you so much,” she whispered to Brittany.

They hugged for a good minute, gripping onto each other as if they never wanted to let go. They backed away from the hug, and Brittany wiped away the new tears that had formed in Santana's eyes. 

Brittany swallowed hard and looked down, focusing her eyes on Santana's black combat boots. “Are you going to tell him?”

Santana quickly looked at Brittany in shock. She had been so busy worrying about what to say to Brittany that she had barely even thought about telling Puck. How could she forget?

Brittany cleared her throat. “We can tell him together if you want,” she offered. “I think you should tell him though.”

Santana nodded. “Yeah, yeah I get it. He should know, this _is_  his baby.” Santana said in an almost annoyed voice. 

They both stared off in the distance a few seconds, overwhelmed with what was going on.

“Promise me you'll tell him?” Brittany asked with a soft voice.

Santana nodded. “Yeah, I'll tell him.”


	2. Telling the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana tells Puck the news of her pregnancy.

“You're sure you don't want me to come with you?” Brittany asked with a concerned voice.

“Yeah,” Santana answered quietly. “I want to know how he actually feels about this, and he might react differently if you’re there with me.”

Brittany looked down at her hands for a moment and then looked into Santana's eyes. “Everything is going to be okay. Good luck Santana, I believe in you,” she said with a smile.

Santana kissed Brittany's forehead and then stood back and gave her a small, but sweet smile. She left their apartment without saying anything more.

She walked down the stairs and out of the main entrance of their apartment building. She had asked Puck to meet her at a cafe a block down from her apartment. She could feel the nervousness building up in her stomach as her heart began to race. She had no idea whatsoever how Puck might react to this. Would he be mad? Sad? Shocked? Probably definitely shocked. She knew he might be angry about the situation, but not at her. Besides, it takes two to tango. 

She walked up to the window of the cafe and peeked inside to see if Puck was there yet. There he was, sitting at a small table near the back of the cafe. She backed away from the window and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. She opened the door to the cafe, walking anxiously over to the table where Puck was. 

“Hey,” she greeted warmly.

Puck smiled back at her as she sat down at the table. “What's up?”

Santana swallowed hard and stared down at the table as she thought about how to say the news.

“What, did something happen?” Puck asked curiously, noticing the nervous look on her face.

“No, no.. I'm fine. I mean, I.. I'm pregnant,” she blurted out. She got an immediate look of regret on her face. She couldn't believe she had just flat-out said it like that.

Puck's eyes widened in shock, but quickly softened. He knew he had to be calm about this for her sake.

Santana watched his face and was relieved when he didn't actually seem horrified. “Um.. I'm sure you know this but-” she started to say.

“It's mine,” Puck said quietly as he finished her sentence.

Santana nodded softly. “Yeah..”

Puck raised his eyebrows in shock as he thought about it. “Wow.. Well, how do you feel about it?”

Santana shrugged. “I want to keep it.”

Puck nodded. “Yeah.. that's probably the right decision.” 

Santana gave a slight smile and then looked him in the eyes. “I'm not asking you for anything. I don't mind if you don't want to be a part of the baby's life, or if you don't want to contribute anything to their life. If you want to see them regularly and be a part of their life, then that's more than fine. But I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to do.”

Puck stared with a blank face for a second as his eyes shifted. He thought about Beth, his and Quinn’s baby, and remembered how deeply saddened and regretful he was about missing out on Beth’s life. Maybe this could possibly be an opportunity for him to redeem his regrets and finally follow through on the fatherhood that he yearned for but missed out on. He knew he wouldn't be living with the baby or seeing them all the time, but knowing that this baby is a part of him and seeing them grow up would be enough for him. 

“I would love to meet them when they’re born. And possibly be a small part of their lives as they grow up, if you don't mind.”

“Of course,” Santana replied softly. “Thank you so much for meeting me here, it means a lot to me.” 

Puck smiled. “And thank you for telling me.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, taking in the recent conversation and the situation. 

“Hey, I have to go, I want to see Brittany before she heads off for work. Thanks again for meeting with me,” Santana said, standing up out of her chair.

Puck smiled and nodded. “Hey, Santana?” he questioned, wanting to say something to her before she left.

“Yeah?” she asked.

“You and Brittany are going to be great mothers. I know it,” he assured.

Santana smiled genuinely at him. “Thank you,” she whispered, beginning to make her way out of the small cafe. 

* * *

Santana and Brittany laid on the bed cuddled together, Brittany stroking Santana’s long, soft hair. She wanted to be there for Santana every step of the way through her pregnancy in any way she could. She was actually very excited for the baby to be born; she always knew that she wanted to have a child with Santana someday. Then there was the pregnancy- she was excited to be able to care for Santana throughout her pregnancy and do things for her like massage her back, rub her feet, or perhaps give her some sweet lady kisses to help her feel better. This was all very unexpected and she knew that Santana was very overwhelmed right now, but she also knew that everything would turn out great. Her and Santana were going to be great mothers to their little baby boy or girl.


	3. Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany find out the gender of their baby.

“So, have you thought about whether or not you want to know the gender?” Brittany asked, stroking Santana’s hair as they sat in the car waiting to go into the doctor’s office.

 

Santana smiled shyly as she reviewed the decision in her head. “I think I do..” she said quietly as a bright smile grew on her face.

 

Brittany returned the smile. “What do you think it will be?”

 

Santana let out a small sigh before speaking. “Well, of course I’ll be thrilled whether it’s a boy or a girl,”

 

“Of course,” Brittany agreed with a laugh.

 

“ _ But,  _ I would love if we had a little baby girl,” Santana continued.

 

“I would love that too,” Brittany agreed again. She moved her hand from Santana’s hair and leaned over to rest her head against Santana’s shoulder.

 

“You’re going to be a great mom, Santana Lopez,” Brittany whispered into her ear.

 

“You’re going to be a great mom too, Brittany Pierce,” Santana whispered back with a smile.

 

“We’re going to be the best mothers. No other moms will even come close to us,” Brittany snickered.

 

Santana smiled sweetly and rested her head on top of Brittany’s.

 

“Do you think we should go in now?” Brittany asked, moving her eyes upward toward Santana.

 

Santana slowly lifted her head up. “Yeah,” she answered, glancing at the time on the car radio clock. “Time to find out the gender of this baby,” she said with a smile as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

 

They both got out of the car and started walking through the parking lot. Brittany grabbed Santana’s hand and rubbed her thumb softly with her own. Santana looked into Brittany’s eyes and their gaze met each other’s, with a look that let them both know that everything was going to be okay. All of their worries and all of their stresses washed away in this moment, as they realized that all they needed now was their undying love for each other. They had been through a lot these past couple months- events that were very unexpected and overwhelming. This, however, has turned out to be a blessing in disguise. They both wanted nothing more than to be together forever and to start their own family with each other. 

 

They entered the doctor’s office, being hit with the familiar smell of the strong cleaner used by the office. They immediately walked to the front desk, where Santana signed the sign-in sheet and the lady behind the desk called the doctor to let her know she was here. They sat down in the waiting room and tried to stay relaxed; they were both extremely anxious and excited to find out if their baby would be a boy or a girl. Santana glanced over and saw a magazine on the table- the front cover a picture of a woman who appeared to be extremely pregnant, and a man standing behind her with his arms around the woman. She thought about herself being in the same position, with her stomach a few months bigger and with Brittany’s arms around her body. She smiled and looked over to Brittany, who was staring at the door waiting for the doctor to appear.

 

“Ms. Lopez?” a smiling woman with a long, white coat announced from the doorway.

 

Santana and Brittany looked at each other for a moment, then stood up and walked through the doorway. They were led back to a small room, where they prepared for the sonogram.

 

“Are you two planning to find out the sex of the baby today?” the doctor asked as she began the sonogram.

 

Brittany and Santana exchanged smiles, and then simultaneously answered “yes” to the doctor.

 

The doctor brought the sonogram on to the screen and they watched with emotional eyes as they saw their unborn child moving around. The doctor studied the picture, then looked to the awaiting couple.

 

“You guys are going to be having a baby girl,” she informed them.

 

Santana and Brittany looked at each other with huge smiles and tear-filled eyes.

 

“A girl!” Santana squealed as they began to hug.  

 


End file.
